


I write poems about you

by her_eyes_looked_sharp_and_steady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lane/Danvers brotp, Lucy Lane is bi headcanon, background Supercorp because it fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_eyes_looked_sharp_and_steady/pseuds/her_eyes_looked_sharp_and_steady
Summary: Everyone's favorite gays are in high school and Alex has a massive crush on Maggie (which is unknowingly reciprocated). She writes poems in the margins of her English notebook about Maggie and posts them online anonymously. This is pretty much entirely fluff because they're cute and I miss Sanvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the poems are lyrics from songs performed/written by wlw and I take absolutely no credit for their brilliance
> 
> Strangers- Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui  
> Feelings- Hayley Kiyoko  
> Honey- Kehlani  
> Wanna Be Missed- Hayley Kiyoko

Alex isn’t _gay._

Just because she thinks Maggie Sawyer is ridiculously smart in an underrated way and her dimples are simultaneously hot and cute doesn’t mean she likes girls. Or that she had to catch herself from audibly reacting to the v lines of Maggie’s abs that time in English when she pulled her hoodie over her head and the t shirt underneath rode up just enough to expose the ridge of her hip.

 

Alright, maybe she’s a little bit gay.

 

 

At home it’s all Kara, Kara, Kara. Alex doesn’t blame the girl. She lost her parents in a fire and had bounced around foster homes for a few years before coming to Midvale, but the 15-year-old is the center of everything in the house. Alex is charged with making sure Kara feels at home with the Danvers family.

It’s not the best time to be a high school junior desperately crushing on a girl.

 

So far, no one’s noticed. Alex prides herself in the inscrutable mask she puts on every morning, refusing to let the world get to her. She’s made it this far without anyone noticing that she’s different. She can do this.

 

 

It’s her English class that’s the problem. Or, rather, every English class she’s been in since freshman year, when Maggie Sawyer walked through the door and was introduced to the class as a new student.

Somehow, every year, Maggie is in her English class. Thankfully, their interactions are mostly limited to the absentminded passing of papers, but Maggie is a constant distraction over her left shoulder.

 

If she doodles little poems in the margins of her notebook, well… it gives her something to focus on that isn’t Maggie.

The poems are about Maggie.

 

 

She decides to start an Instagram page for the poems, so she can revisit them as she wishes without having to flip through all her English notes. It gives her feelings a sense of permanence that she likes. The account is public, but it makes no mention of her identity as the author, so she figures it’s safe to post them.

No one follows the account, and she doesn’t follow anyone from it. It’s just a safe, anonymous space for her to be honest about her feelings. Since she writes most of the poems in English class, they’re almost exclusively feelings about Maggie. But Alex is careful not to include any identifying features, either of herself as the author or Maggie as the subject. The poems are a little too personal.

 

That’s how things stay until after Thanksgiving break. It’s enough.

 

 

The Monday after Thanksgiving Alex wakes up to new Instagram notifications on her phone. Not from her personal page, but from the poems one.

Someone from school found it.

It takes twenty minutes of breathing exercises and dry heaving over the toilet in her bathroom to calm herself down enough to remember there’s nothing on it that can be linked back to her.

 

By the time she’s showered, eaten breakfast, and driven Kara and herself to school that morning, her follower count has multiplied to include most of the junior class.

At lunchtime, it’s half the school.

By dinnertime, almost every single person Alex knows in Midvale follows the poetry account, so she follows it too, not wanting to stick out.

 

For the first time, she starts looking in the comments section underneath her most recent poems, the ones that seem to have garnered the most attention.

The poems are about girls, or one in particular whom the author absolutely has a crush on, but they never reveal the gender of the admirer. Alex thanks the years of playing spy with her father that allow her to change her handwriting at will and manipulate Internet privacy settings. As it stands, most people think it’s a guy, although a growing majority, led by Lucy fucking Lane of course, insist the author is a girl and that it’s gay.

Alex can’t imagine what Lucy would be like if she knew Alex was behind the account.

 

 

Instagram

Likes **1679**   Comments **992**

 _poems.about.her_ **we’re not lovers/ we’re just strangers/ with the same damn hunger/ to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all**

 

getoutofmylane **oh my god this is so gay I support it**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane** **just for that I hope it’s hetero**

lluthor **I think it’s sweet.**

getoutofmylane **@lluthor you would. mostly because you’re crushing on hf;iefh q3ejfewfj**

getoutofmylane **@lluthor jesus PERSONAL SPACE PLEASE**

 

Instagram

Likes **1781** Comments **1011**

 _poems.about.her_ **I over-communicate and feel too much/ I just complicate it when I say too much/ I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch/ Sex, fire, sick and tired of acting all tough**

 

getoutofmylane **literally nothing about this is straight**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane** **do you ever talk about anything else besides being gay**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott like you can talk**

lois_lane **@getoutofmylane please stop bullying your friends Lucy**

getoutofmylane **@lois_lane YOU ARE LITERALLY NO FUN**

Instagram

Likes **2507** Comments **1257**

 _poems.about.her_ **All the pretty girls in the world/ But I'm in this space with you/ Colored out the line I came to find/ my fire was fate with you**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott WINN PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY HOW ANY PART OF THIS IS HETEROSEXUAL**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott ANSWER: IT IS NOT. IT IS GAY.**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane okay so maybe you have a point here**

daxamprince **why won’t anyone hu with me**

getoutofmylane **@daxamprince we really have to explain this to you?**

thewinningschott **@daxamprince because you’re a misogynistic douchebucket and no one wants to go anywhere near you**

lluthor **@daxamprince Maybe it’s because of how you treated Kara.**

camera.olsen **@daxamprince check the attitude**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @camera.olsen @daxamprince OOOOOOOOOOOO YOU GOT JAMES TO COMMENT IT’S ALL OVER NOW FUCKBOY**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @camera.olsen @aleedanvers ALSO I was serious about comparing handwriting in the group chat. I ship these two people hella hard and we are making this happen whether they’re suffering from lesbian sheep syndrome or not**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane @camera.olsen @aleedanvers lesbian sheep syndrome???**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @camera.olsen @aleedanvers DO YOU READ ANYTHING I SEND YOU**

Alex is quite literally going to kill Lucy. And maybe Winn and James for enabling her. Honestly, where is Lois when you need her to put a damper on all activities.

Maggie’s one of the first to stumble upon _poems.about.her_.

 

She occasionally scrolls through the poems but doesn’t like any of them, or follow the account. If she’s being honest, it’s for a petty reason.

Despite the author’s best attempts at anonymity, Maggie knows it’s Alex Danvers.

The gods of scheduling have blessed her with regards to the English department since she moved to Midvale just before freshman year, and for the past three years she’s shared the class with Alex. Alex is kind and breathtakingly intelligent, and incredibly gorgeous to boot.

Since freshman year, Maggie has always somehow landed in the same seat relative to Alex: diagonally behind her and to the left. It means that she has a clear view of the poems that Alex scribbles in the margins of her notebooks. When she finds the Instagram account, she knows that the style is familiar, but can’t remember where she would have encountered it. The next day in English, she sees Alex thoughtfully scribbling on the side of her notes page, and the realization hits her like a brick.

It’s Alex.

_Alex is gay?_

_Maggie is gay._

_Maggie has a crush on Alex._

_Does Alex like Maggie?_

_No._

_It can’t be._

_Alex must like someone else._

She settles for being petty. She doesn’t like any of the poems and manages to prevent herself from following the account.

That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t check Instagram every few days to see if Alex posted anything new.

 

 

Alex is getting frustrated.

It’s becoming increasingly obvious that everything she writes is about the same person. Lucy is having a fucking field day in the comments section every time she posts something new, insisting that their friend group basically conduct a forensic handwriting analysis and get the author and the subject together. Lucy means well, she knows, but it’s all Alex can do to pretend to play along until Lucy inevitably gets bored and moves on to a different project.

She only hopes that whatever Lucy’s up to, Maggie never gets involved.

 

Alex stops posting just before Valentine’s Day, hoping Lucy will let it go. Her plan backfires spectacularly. If anything, the pause in posts only makes Lucy more determined to “get the gays together!!” It’s a small miracle James and Lois are above whatever it is she’s trying to pull, and Winn has the attention span of a dog chasing after its own tail, so it’s not as obvious that Alex wants no part of this. Still, it’s almost all Lucy talks about for weeks.

Alex still scribbles the poems in her notebook, but the threat of being exposed is too much. She decides to post one final poem after Easter vacation, figuring it’s almost time to let it go for the summer before anyone can find her out.

 

 

Instagram

Likes **3216**   Comments **1682**

 _poems.about.her_ **I wanna be missed like every night/ I wanna be kissed like it's the last time/ say you can't eat/ can't sleep, can't breathe without me**

 

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen HOLY FUCK WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING I’M LITERALLY GETTING A TOOTHACHE FROM ALL THIS FLUFF**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane @aleedanvers @camera.olsen maybe the gays wanna be left in peace idk**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen WINNSLOW SCHOTT THIS IS A CLASSIC EXAMPLE OF LESBIAN SHEEP SYNDROME DID YOU READ THE ARTICLE I SENT YOU**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen never mind of course you didn’t**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen loooooooooveeeee is iiiiiiiiin the aiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr <3<3<3<3<3<3<3**

lois_lane **@getoutofmylane Stop being a child, Lucy. Whoever it is probably has their reasons for wanting to be anonymous.**

getoutofmylane **@lois_lane why are you so intent on destroying happiness???**

 

Alex almost skips school the next day, knowing that Lucy is about to go off the rails based on her Instagram comments alone. Only Kara’s puppy-dog eyes and a literal pint of steaming black coffee get her into the car and on her way to pick up Lucy, Winn, and James.

As expected, Lucy is over the moon that there’s something new on the account to obsess over. By the time they reach the school parking lot, Alex is about to put her head through the steering wheel just to get away from the people in her car. Somehow, Lucy’s gotten Winn entirely on board, and James is slowly coming around. Kara is the only one oblivious to what’s happening.

It means that she’s not paying as much attention to her surroundings as she normally would, just doing her best to ignore Lucy half-yelling all the way into the building. She almost doesn’t see Maggie sitting in her car as they walk past. It’s probably one of the most stressful moments of junior year to date, mostly because Lucy chooses that exact moment to loudly declare that the author must be in love with the person they’re writing the poems about.

Alex successfully escapes to first period English after another ten minutes, gratefully sinking down into her chair and praying that Lucy gets over herself by lunchtime.

 

 

Maggie usually parks in the same spot every day, enjoying the walk into the building and savoring her last free moments before her time is dominated by schoolwork. Unfortunately, it’s raining today, and of course Maggie doesn’t have an umbrella with her. It means that she’s at school a solid five minutes earlier than usual and has to park in the second row of spots from the door. She’s about to get out of her car and resign herself to the drudgery of the day when she distinctly makes out Lucy Lane making an incredible amount of noise over the din of car engines and doors slamming.

“Guys!!” Lucy nearly screams, “we have to get them together!! _Obviously_ , the person writing the poems is in love with the subject. DID YOU EVEN READ THE ONE FROM YESTERDAY I SWEAR TO GOD IT’S SO FLUFFY!!”

Maggie would chalk it up to Lucy being Lucy, if not for the way Alex seems nervous and carefully keeps her eyes on the ground. Maybe there’s some truth there.

Maggie figures she might as well give it a shot.

 

 

English class starts off with a discussion of the text they’re reading, and Alex breathes a sigh of relief when all she needs to do is contribute occasionally. Her heart rate has finally slowed after the near disaster in the parking lot, and she almost doesn’t hear what Maggie comments.

“Y’know, they’re not really lovers. I think they’re just strangers trying to feel something.”

 **_No._ ** _It can’t be. It must have been an accident._

 

The conversation comes back around, and Alex doesn’t dare turn to look at Maggie, half holding her breath.

Maggie pushes a little bit further.

“I mean, it’s a little contradictory,” she says. “The two characters kind of start off wanting to be loved, wanting to be touched, and then find it difficult to deal with all these feelings. I mean, she’s apparently a pretty girl, so I don’t blame him, but still.”

 

There’s no way any of this is by accident. She just referenced three different poems from the Instagram account. Maggie _knows_. Alex can feel her heart rate triple and she’s shocked no one around her notices the abrupt tension in her posture.

 **Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck**. _What if she heard Lucy this morning._

 

Maggie fits in one last comment before the class period ends, trying to provoke a reaction from Alex, who half turned at the sound of Maggie’s voice.

“I think we all want to be kissed like it’s the last time,” Maggie says quietly, and she can see the shock frozen on Alex’s face just before the bell rings and breaks up anything that might’ve happened.

 

Alex runs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter because life is hitting hard and I am not a very good fighter.
> 
> Song is "All Night" by Lauren Jauregui

Somehow it’s been a week and neither Alex nor Maggie have made a move towards acknowledging _poems.about.her_.

It’s terrifying.

 

Alex knows that Maggie knows that it’s her behind the account, but she doesn’t know if Maggie overheard Lucy that day in the parking lot. Does Maggie know that she’s the subject? It’s the fear of the unknown that paralyzes her.

Last Tuesday, after class, Alex swore Maggie was about to approach her, but Alex let herself blend into the hallway rush between classes and managed to slip away without having to confront the situation. She has a reputation for bravery and strength from her exploits in athletics, but this requires a different kind of strength, one Alex isn’t sure she possesses. It’s almost summer break. Maybe the rest of the year could pass without incident?

 

Maggie knows that it’s Alex’s poetry. The parking lot incident has her wondering who the subject is, though. Maggie’s the only publicly out girl in their year, though Lucy Lane might as well be. After she and James broke up, she proceeded to hook up with a string of girls that made even Maggie a little jealous. But she doubts the poems are about Lucy. They each give off a _vibe_ (though Maggie was sure she was projecting on Alex), but it’s independent of the other. Luthor is the only other one in school with real potential, but she’s already whipped for Little Danvers. Maggie’s at a loss.

Alex is getting better at managing to _just_ avoid any sort of conversation with Maggie besides passing papers in class, and it’s enough to make Maggie lose any hope she had that the poems are about her. Prom’s in a week anyway, and the school year is practically over.

 

 

There’s one more poem.

 

Instagram

Likes **5042**   Comments **1989**

 _poems.about.her_ **My heart beats a little faster/ when our eyes meet in the middle of a crowded room/ in knee deep, testin' waters/ I've got a feelin' and I don't know what to do/ you got me paralyzed and I think I like it/ caught me by surprise, I'm not usually like this, no/ got me paralyzed, don't think I can help it/ why does it feel so right?/  let's keep this goin' all night**

I know you know who I am. If I’m being honest, you weren’t really supposed to. This page was just a place for my thoughts, until it turned into something much bigger. I’m sorry for running away, but it terrified me, and I didn’t know how to react.

You’ve been brave for so long, and now it’s my turn. If it’s not incredibly obvious, I _really_ like you. Go to prom with me? I’ll be waiting where I first saw you  <3.

 

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen** **EVERYBODY STAY CALM IT’S HAPPENING HOLY SHIT IT’S HAPPENING OH FUCK**

getoutofmylane **@thewinningschott @aleedanvers @camera.olsen I’VE BEEN CHEERING FOR THESE FUCKERS FOR MONTHS THIS IS LITERALLY ALL I WANT**

thewinningschott **@getoutofmylane @aleedanvers @camera.olsen THE GAYS!!!**

lluthor **♥**

getoutofmylane **@lluthor WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T**

lluthor **@getoutofmylane Not a chance, Lucy.**

daxamprince **can someone get kara to go to prom w me she keeps saying she has to wash her hair instead??**

lluthor **@daxamprince She’s too polite to tell you she already has a date, despite the fact that you make her severely uncomfortable.**

sunshinedanvers **@lluthor <3 :))))**

sunshinedanvers **@daxamprince what she said ^**

getoutofmylane **@lluthor @sunshinedanvers THIS IS A THING NOW TOO????? 20GAYTEEN HAS BLESSED US**

camera.olsen **@lluthor @sunshinedanvers Congrats to you both- I’m really happy for you! Let me know if you want me to get a few pictures in Saturday night.**

getoutofmylane **@lluthor @sunshinedanvers @camera.olsen @thewinningschott @aleedanvers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN IT BE SATURDAY YET I’M SO EXCITED**

_poems.about.her_ is all the entire school can talk about for the next three days. Alex mostly keeps her head down and engages just enough to divert suspicion before Saturday, but she does manage to catch the appraising look on Maggie’s face during English. It gives her a bit of confidence she didn’t have before that the whole thing will work out. She walks out the school doors on Friday afternoon knowing that, no matter what happens, the school year is over and that she's giving it her best shot. Alex really hopes Maggie shows.


End file.
